knotslandingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep 1.2 Community Spirit
This is the second episode of Series 1 and the second episode overall. Written by Elizabeth Pizer Directed by James Sheldon It aired in USA on 3 January 1980 Plot To ensure the series got off to a successful start there were immense links with parent show Dallas at this stage. It begins with oil baron JR Ewing plotting with his associate Chip Todson to drill offshore from the beach near Knots Landing. At the same time Val notices the ship just off the shore where Eric is surfing. He offers to teach her to swim. Richard believes Gary is only in KL to start up the Californian side of the company. Karen wants to protest the Petrolux drilling plan and has organised a meeting that evening. Gary initially refuses to go but Val talks him into it. Outside the auditorium Chip bumps into Richard and Laura and it becomes apparent that he has had a previous dalliance with Laura. Chip goes into the building and explains the plan to the concerned residents but with limited facts and figures. Gary intervenes and riles Chip when he asks about alternative drilling sites. Chip fudges the question and contacts JR to notify him of tbhe difficulties with Gary. JR decides to come to KL and confront his brother for himself. He arrives in a massive limo taking Val by surprise. She is clearly uncomfortable and Karen informs JR she is his opposition on this issue. Gary returns home and JR makes a comment about bourbon implying Gary's alcoholism. He also threatens Gary to stay out of the issue as it will cost Miss Elle millions of pounds. Karen overhears a phone call between Laura and Chip and puts two and two together about their relationship at summer camp! They are making protest banners together. When Richard returns home from work he admonishes Laura for not cultivating the relationship with Chip. She immediately rings to meet up with the schemer. We see a broken Richard saying he is drowning in his job and needs an improvement. The Fairgates and Ewings in KL plot to find out the Petrolux plans. Gary visits the office and gets to snoop amongst the files, stealing the relevant folder to use against JR. Meanwhile Karen has distracted JR with lunch and heavy flirtation. He realises he has been conned when Gary rings to tell her she can leave. Laura solicits herself to Chip to ensure Richard gets the contract. JR threatens Gary over telling lucy that he is back with Val. At the beach, Chip propositions Laura and upsets her visibly so young son Jason attacks Chip bringing attention to Richard. He tells Chip to move away and comforts Laura by saying he did not expect her to anything she didn't want to. It is much too late for that of course. Gary and Val call JR's bluff on the Lucy issue and say they will use the evidence they have against him. JR announces to the public that he will use the alternative site and blames most of it publicly on Chip. Despite being beaten by Gary and Val on this issue, he still leaves smelling of roses. The couples all leave the beach separately. Quotes "Gary you are behaving more like a Ewing, blackmail, espionage, dirty tricks." Main Cast Ted Shackelford (Gary Ewing) 2 eps Joan Van Ark (Valene Ewing) 2 eps Michele Lee (Karen Fairgate) 2 eps Don Murray (Sid Fairgate) 2 eps John Pleshette (Richard Avery) 2 eps Constance McCashin (Laura Avery) 2 eps Claudia Lonow (Diana Fairgate) 2 eps Steve Shaw (Eric Fairgate) 2 eps Danny Gellis (Jason Avery) 1 ep Guest Stars Larry Hagman (J. R. Ewing) 1 ep Joseph Hacker (Chip Todson) 1 ep Jack Whitcomb (Robert DoQui) 1 ep Andrea Walters (Receptionist) 1 ep Category:Episodes Category:Season 1